Mystery Romance
by flaming-archer
Summary: Zidane and Blank are two 14 years old special agents from Lindblum and are assigned disguise as students in an Alexandrian school to solve a case about random kidnappings and murders. One problem though... it's an allgirls school! HUMOR! ZD BR! RR!
1. Default Chapter

**Mystery Romance**

Chapter: 1  
Title: The Given Task  
By: KawaiiLeena

Quick Author's Note: Yap! New Story! If you want to know why, it's because I want to have a break from my other three! Yeah, you'll say, "But you have too many stories!" Ha! Ha! Ha! I know, that's why I want you guys to pick! I was wondering to delete one ofmy three stories: YEARS AFTER, ONE DAY WE'LLMEET AGAIN, and A LIFE WITH OR WITHOUT YOU. Okay? Pick one and the one with the most votes will be **deleted. **Vote in your reviews!Okay? Anyways, read on!

By the way, this story is not drama, angst or tragedy as it was in my previous fics. This is complete romance, HUMOR, and mystery! Thanks!

Chapter 1: The Given Task

"I HATE THIS!" a 'girl' with long red hair up to her waist, dark brown eyes, wearing a black headband and a crimson dress up to 'her' knees. The 'girl' frowns unhappily as she faces 'her' other two companions, another 'girl' with straight blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes, wearing a blue dress also up to her knees.

"Aww… c'mon, Blank," the 'girl' with blonde hair cheers up as 'she' grins. "It isn't that bad! It's just for a couple weeks." The 'girl' starts to push her bust up and down with a childish grin. "Look at this bust! Isn't it cool?"

Yes, they are the very famous fourteen years old agents from Lindblum, Blank and Zidane. Right now, they are probably complaining about their appearance. Of course, who wouldn't?

Blank crosses his eyes and shrieks, "Will you cut it out, Zidane?" he says angrily, as he starts to look around the airport. They just arrive from Lindblum. "There are many people watching you! A normal girl won't do that!"

Zidane sheepishly grins and chuckles, "So, now you know how a normal girl reacts, huh?" Blank rolls his eyes and angrily pushes him on the shoulder. "Just kidding, Blank. Chill. It's just a mission."

"Just? JUST?" Blank shrieks again, obviously getting the attention from the passengers passing by. "Earth to Zidane! Hello? Are you happy with… with this?" he asks so loudly, he was getting dirty looks. "I can't take this! Is having a bust cool? Changing you voice to a girl cool? Going to an all girls' school cool? Is pretending to be a girl COOL?"

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, fellow readers! Our two main leading characters are pretending to be a girl! Well, against their will, actually.

"Will you cut your voice down, Blank?" Zidane whispers, leaning his index finger on to Blank's lips. "You're getting some attention from all the passengers. And how about what you said earlier what a normal girl reacts?" Blank glares at him and slaps his index finger away. Zidane smirks and chuckles, "I thought so."

"Shut up, Zidane," Blank says to him darkly, as he starts to turn to their boss, or captain, Baku, who was checking out the sexy women from the distance. "Baku." He starts, but still, he won't listen. "Baku…" silence. "BAKU!"

"Huh? Huh? What? Where's the killer? I'll get him!" Baku shrieks, looking around furiously, only to receive a sigh and a chuckle. He looks down to see a certain redhead glaring at him. "What do you want, Blank? Can't you see I'm checking out the babes?"

Blank rolls his eyes and taps his right foot, "Baku, now is not the time to 'check out the babes'." He answers dully. "You have to explain about this stupid mission of ours!"

Baku laughs loudly and pats Blank's head. "OH, okay. Well," he starts to pull a paper from his pockets and read aloud. "For the past three months, the Alexandria Girl High School received 4 murders and 5 kidnappings of girls. Most of the girls are getting terrified, and parents complain of their lack of security. Right now, they probably want the case solved, and the Lindblum government agent agency send you two, since you are the highest agents ever, to solve the case." Then he folds the paper and puts it back to his pockets.

"But how can we know who the suspect is?" Zidane asks as he starts to step forward. "We can't go in there without a clue of who the suspect is."

Baku rubs his chin and responds, "Actually, the staff got suspicious of their new hired janitor, Garland. But, who knows?" he starts to laugh loudly. "But then, you are special agents. And you should be the one solving that problem!"

"Aww… great," Blank whines. "I can't believe this." He starts to look at himself. "I hate dressing up a girl! And this wig is really itchy! Baku, is there any way left to go in the school without getting suspicious?"

Baku shakes his head and says apologetically, "I'm sorry, Blank, but there's no way left." Then he starts to carry the 'girls'' luggage. "Okay, let's go boys. We still have to go to your new school."

"I hate this." Blank whispers to himself glumly.

"This will be exciting!" Zidane exclaims to himself excitedly. Wow, talk about opposites.

**_At their new school…_**

"Wow! It's big!" Zidane exclaims as they step out of their car, his blue-green eyes full of excitement as he glances around the place. Big trees, comfortable benches, pretty fountains, and a very big building! "Don't tell me this is the Alexandria High School, boss!"

Baku grins broadly and nods, "Yup, this is it, boys… I mean, girls!" he starts to laugh loudly, getting a glare from the quiet Blank. Oh, how he hate this idea! Then, he starts to carry their luggage inside. "C'mon, little pretties. You have work to do."

­_- Little pretties… yeah, right…-_ Blank thinks angrily as he unwillingly follows his boss inside. ­_– Dammit, I wish I knew better than to join this damn agency…-_

A little introductions and confusions later, they finally reach the Principal's room. Baku opens the door only to be greeted by a friendly 55 years old woman, who has gray eyes and gray hair, wearing a red polka dotted dress.

"Oh!" the principal, Mrs. Revanshe, exclaims, walking to the new three guests. "You must be the new transfer students from Lindblum, Zitany and Bianca! I am Mrs. Revanshe, the school principal. I welcome you to Alexandria all girls high school!"

"It's a pleasure, Mrs. Revanshe!" Zidane exclaims with fake cheerfulness. "I'm sure me and err… Bianca will enjoy it here!"

Blank rolls his eyes and mutter under his breath, "Yeah, right… damn if I will…"

The principal surprisingly caught his mutters and asks curiously, "Did you say something, pretty one?" she asked this with a little tint of annoyance, hearing a foul language such as 'damn'.

Blank immediately shakes his head with nervousness and adds, "Um… nothing, Mrs. Revanshe! I was just… um… thinking to myself!" he glances to Baku who was glaring at him any moment. "Well, you know me! I'm the crazy one… I guess…"

Mrs. Revanshe nods slowly and cocks an eyebrow. "I see, oh well." Then she turns to Baku, "Okay, and Mr. Baku. I'll handle your two pretty daughters. You can go now."

Baku bows down and smiles, "If you say so." Then he ruffles Zidane's and Blank's wig and laughs, "Okay, girls, I'll be off. Be good and… err… do your duty! Bye Zitany, Bianca." Then he turns around and leaves the room.

Blank swallows hard and sighs, then looks down, it will be a long mission. Then, the door opens, to reveal a very beautiful 14 years old girl with silky long black hair and brown eyes wearing their uniform. Zidane turns around and was stunned by her beauty, that he was speechless. Blank just rolls his eyes.

"Oh, hello Garnet," Mrs. Revanshe smiles at the beauty. "What brings you here?"

Garnet smiles at her and looks around the room, and smiles again to Zidane and Blank. "Good morning, Mrs., Revanshe. Actually, I came here to bring the reports from Ma'am Beatrix." Then she goes in and puts down a pack of papers. "I'll be leaving now."

"Wait a minute, Garnet." The principal calls. Garnet turns around with a smile. "Garnet, since you are a kind girl and one of the top students in this school, can you please show our new transferred students to their room which is room 208?"

Garnet bows down and nods, "Certainly." Then she softly takes Zidane's and Blank's hand. "Let's go." As they got out, Garnet introduced herself. "Hello there, my name is Garnet Til Alexandros. What's yours?"

Zidane grins as he takes the spotlight, "I'm… Zida— I mean, Zitany." Zidane turns to Blank to wait for his answer, but nothing came. Feeling a bit of irritated, he adds quickly, "And she's Bianca. We're… sisters."

"Sisters?" Garnet asks, then looks at the two students. "But you don't look similar… oh well." Then she smiles at both of them. "Where do you come from then?"

Zidane replies quickly, "Burmecia."

Blank replies, "Esto Gaza." At the same time… they weren't thinking at that moment.

Garnet raises an eyebrow and says in an amused tone, "Burmecia and Esto Gaza? I'm sorry if I'm not actually catching up, but…" then she sighs, "What do you mean?"

Zidane immediately adds, "I mean, we were born in Burmecia and transferred to Esto Gaza then to Alexandria." He sheepishly smiles at her.

Garnet again raises an eyebrow, "But I thought Burmecia was the home of rat knights? You don't look like one…? And I thought that Esto Gaza was an abandoned city since 50 years ago until now?" she was right, and Zidane almost slapped himself.

"I'm sorry, Garnet," Blank continues with a nervous grin. "Zitany is just plain crazy, you know… she just got out of the Mental Hospital in Lindblum!"

Again, Garnet raises an eyebrow. "But I thought you were raised in Burmecia and Esto Gaza, now Lindblum?" Blank refrained from slapping himself either. "I don't get it…?"

Zidane interrupts them and says, "Um… why don't we save those questions later? We might be late for class!" he grins again. Garnet nods and smiles and walks up ahead. _– Whew! That was a close call! –_

"Thanks to you, Zidane, we almost got caught!" Blank whispers angrily as they walk up behind Garnet. Zidane turns to him with a shock look.

"Me?" he exclaims in a whisper. "What did I do? You were the one who said Lindblum, not me!"

"But you were to one who told we were born in that rat city of Burmecia!" Blank whispers back. "Hello, Zidane? We are completely human! We're NOT Rats!"

Zidane rolls his eyes and argues back, "Oh yeah? What about us transferring to Esto Gaza, hm?"

Now, Blank was the one who rolls his cerulean eyes and slaps Zidane in the head, "Stupid! You were the one who said that! I was quiet the whole time! Stupid!"

Zidane gasps, "Me?"

"Yeah, you were the one who told Garnet that!" Blank says in a whisper. Then he starts to mimic Zidane's girly voice, "'I mean, we were born in Burmecia and transferred to Esto Gaza then to Alexandria!'"

Zidane looks at him with a blank look, "Oh yeah, I forgot."

Blank rolls his eyes and mutters angrily, "Idiot…" then he sighs again.

"Are you alright in there?" Garnet asks them sweetly as she glances to the back, and Zidane smiles at her and nods, motioning her that they fine. "Okay, we're almost ready."

Blank glances to Zidane only to catch him still smiling with the goofy smile of his. The redhead gives an irritated sigh.

"My jaw hurts," Zidane, mumbles as he continues to smile.

Blank rolls his eyes and nudges him by the shoulder, "Nobody told you to smile the whole time, stupid."

Zidane smiles and looks away, "Well, I want to make a good impression you know." Then he smirks at Blank, "Unlike you, who frowns all the time."

"None of your business, Zidane," Blank threats at him "Well, we're here."

Then Garnet turns to them, "Well, I'll be off in a while. I have to go to Sir Steiner's class. Bye! Good luck!" then she runs away, Zidane stunned by her graces.

As they entered the classroom, the homeroom teacher, Ms. Freya, smiles at them, "Why hello there. You must be the new transferred students. Welcome, please come in."

Blank and Zidane nods and enters the classroom. "Class," Freya starts. "This is Bianca and Zidane, our new students for this school year! They are from Lindblum!"

_- Busted! Good thing Garnet's not here! – _Zidane thinks with an anxious look.

_Kami, how can I put this off? This will be a looonnnggg mission! – _Blank thinks with a frown as they got to their seats.

**_To be continued…_**

Well, what do u think? Was it funny enough or just plain stupid? You know, I just miss the humor in LITTLE SISTERS, that's why I decided to put up this one and delete one of my fics! Hope this was good enough to even make you laugh or giggle a bit. Actually, I tried my best!

Anyways, don't forget to **Review**, okay? And vote! Thanks everyone!


	2. Eiko and Ruby!

Mystery Romance

Chapter: 2  
Title: Eiko and Ruby!  
By: KawaiiLeena

Author's Note: OMG! Thanks for the reviews, guys! I totally appreciate it! Don't worry; I'll continue my other fics! I already deleted YEARS AFTER, so no problem! Anyways, for a reward, I'll give you an extra long chapter! And also, a quiz is at the bottom of the page…

Chapter 2: Eiko and Ruby!

The hours went by quickly since Zidane and Blank entered the Alexandria Girls High School premises. Zidane would often just smile a goofy smile of his and sometimes flirt with the ladies, but, of course, Blank stopping him. Sometimes, Blank himself would often curse and complain under his breath why he has to do this 'girly' thing and be with the none other but Zidane.

And then it came… the thing that Blank hates among all classes…

Recess.

"Hi, I'm Eiko!" a cheerful 13 years old girl with jade eyes and full purple hair, suddenly appears before Zidane and Blank, making the secret agents jump a little.

Suddenly, as Zidane tries to examine the girl closely, he turned pale. It was even as if he saw a ghost or a white lady. His eyes never left Eiko's emerald ones, then, in the instant, Zidane faints.

"Zidane!" Blank shrieks as he covers the side of his cheeks, and then covers his mouth as he realizes his mistake. He looks around to only see the girls looking at him oddly.

Then he giggles (An: Imagine Blank trying to giggle! Hehe!) "Umm… I mean…" then he turns to Zidane and puts his hands to his cheeks again and shrieks, "Zitany!"

Blank excuse himself for a minute and tries to drag Zidane in one corner of the classroom that was dark and empty. Then, he tries to slap Zidane's cheeks as he whispers, "Zidane! Zidane! Wake up!"

Zidane opens his eyes slowly then grins, "Oh… Garnet, is that… you?" Zidane mumbles as he tries to look at Blank with a dreamy look, imagining Garnet's face. Blank swallows hard. He knows where this is coming. "Garnet… you are so… pretty…" Zidane smiles as he leans closer and… and…

In the instant, as much as Blank doesn't want this to happen… Zidane… Zidane suddenly kisses Blank in the lips.

Blank's eyes suddenly flew open, then furrowed, as blazing fire seems to be appearing in it. He then pulls Zidane away, disgusted as he wipes Zidane's remaining saliva on his lips and then slaps Zidane's cheek.

"Zidane, you stupid moron, wake up!" He whispers angrily. In return, Zidane just smiles goofily at him. Then, an idea pops up in Blank's mind. He smirks deviously as he says in a girly and seductive voice, "Yes, Zidane, I am Garnet… listen, if you wake up, I'll try to have a date with you… in bed."

Blank's idea seems to work, as Zidane suddenly wakes up from his dreamy state and starts to look around, only seeing Blank glaring at him. "Hey, where's Garnet?" he asks innocently.

"Garnet is not here, you dope," Blank mumbles angrily. "Anyways, why did you faint back there? Are you trying to get us in trouble?"

Zidane shakes his head and starts to argue back, "No, I wasn't trying to get us in trouble, duh! I fainted because… because…" he then points to the cheerful and cute Eiko who was happily talking to another girl. "Because Eiko's here!"

Blank rolls his eyes and replies sarcastically, "Of course she's here, dummy! She's a girl, and this is the only school that accepts Alexandrian girls, duh! Zidane, can you grow up?"

"I am grown up!" Zidane responds angrily. "Well, Eiko is my cousin, an obsessed cousin. When we were small, she has this serious crush on me and is really obsessed at me." He sighs. "Well, this is the life of a very handsome man."

Blank rolls his eyes. "Pffftttt," he makes a sound. "Yeah, right. If you mean 'handsome' such as a dope, a stupid moron, and someone who doesn't even know the difference of a rat and a human, yeah, you are handsome!" then he chuckles as he spotted Zidane glaring at him.

"Har, har, har, thanks," Zidane replies sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Maybe you forget I am a very skilled thief and I can take you on!"

Blank puts his hands to his cheek and pretends to shriek, "Oh! I am scared! Please don't hurt me Mr. Who-has-a-big-ego-and-practically-thinks-we-were-born-in-Burmecia-the-home-of-rat-knights!" then he breaks to laughter.

"Blank!"

"Just kidding," he says. Then, he puts out a hand. "Here, let me help you stand up." Zidane sighs and takes his hand. "Come on, let's go." Then, Blank adds, "And by the way, you kiss like a rat."

Then they walk back to their seats where Eiko and another girl with sky-blue hair and blue eyes are waiting for them. As Zidane sit down, it struck him, and turns to Blank with an angry look.

"Hey! I do not kiss like a rat!" Zidane yells in a girly tone, knowing Eiko and another girl is with them. Blank turns to him.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Blank replies in the same girl tone, as he rubs the back of his crimson head. "I didn't say anything!"

"Of course you did!" Zidane argues back, unaware of the odd looks he is getting from the two girls. Then, Zidane calms down and puts his right hand on his chin. "Or… not?"

Blank rolls his eyes and mumbles, "Whatever." Then he turns to the two girls, looking at Eiko. "I am sorry for my sisters' behavior. She is practically like that. A stupid moron. Nothing else. Please forgive her."

Eiko giggles together with the other girl, "Hehe! Don' worry, it's alright… we'll get… used to it, right Ruby?" Blank's eyes widen in shock as he hears the name, Ruby.

Ruby.

Ruby…

RUBY!

His childhood friend! His childhood…

Crush…

Then, Zidane explodes again, "Hey! I am not a stupid moron!" again, he receives a blank look from his three companions, and then he blushes. "Err… don't worry, I'll shut up now."

Eiko smiles as she says, "You know what, Zitany? You look like my cousin, Zidane." Zidane then didn't move, as he is stunned. "The greenish-blue eyes, the way you talk, the way you move, and I think you have a close resemblance to Zidane." Then she narrows her eyes, "… or are you Zidane?"

"N-no! Why w-would you say t-that?" Zidane responds quickly, putting up a nervous smile, as his shoulders trembled. "B-besides, I am Zitany! I a-am not Zidane! Right, Blank?"

"Blank?" Ruby blinks. Zidane didn't move again, as his other companion starts to glare at his major mistake. "Is… Blank here?"

"No!" Zidane argues again, putting up his hands in front of him. "No! What I meant was… Bianca! Yeah, Bianca!" then he scratches the back of his head. "Right, Bianca?"

Blank turns to him stiffly and with dangerous eyes as he replies, "Yes, _Zitany_." He says darkly, emphasizing the code name with hints of annoyance.

"Oh…" Ruby says disappointedly. "I thought Blank was here…" then she sighs, getting the attention of Blank.

_- She thought I was here, and when she found out I wasn't, she's disappointed? –_ Blank thinks, then he smiles secretly. _– Maybe… just maybe… -_

"You know Blank?" Zidane asks nosily, leaning closer. Blank was horrified! What if Ruby tells them all about his… embarrassing moments when they were still in childhood?

Ruby giggles, and she nods. "Yes, he is my childhood friend." Then she sighs dreamily. "He was cute," Blank smiles. "… Determined." Blank smiles a bit more. "… A loyal friend" Blank smiles a little more. "… My hero," Blank smiles wider. "And a very clumsy little oaf!" Blank frowns and roll his eyes.

"REALLY?" Zidane asks with big eyes, as he leans closer. Ruby nods with a smile, as Eiko continues to observe Zidane's movements. "Can you tell me more?"

"Why do you want to know?" Ruby asks innocently.

"Oh, nothing, just curious," Zidane replies, as he glances to Blank with an evil look. Blank swallows hard and buries his head with his hands, as he thinks, _- God, kill me now… please, kill me now… oh wait! Don't kill me! Please kill that no good bastard, Zidane… please… -_

Ruby puts her hand to her chin and says thoughtfully, "Well, when I was young, Blank is very quiet, never really talked to anyone." She smiles at the memory. "One time, I was bullied by someone, then he came to my rescue."

Blank rolls his eyes, not to Ruby, but To Zidane who is currently squatting, listening to his childhood friend.

Ruby then continues with a blush, "When I first laid my blue eyes on him, I knew I was in love," Zidane grins, as Blank, well, let's just say blank looks very shocked, but then afterwards, soften. "He was always there for me when I need him at the most, always there when I was in trouble."

"I have too many memories about him," Ruby smiles at 'Zitany' and 'Bianca'. "Happy memories, sad memories, bad memories, so-so memories, funny memories, go—"

"Oh! Oh! Tell me about the funny memories!" Zidane squeals (A/n: Zidane? Squealing? Is it me or do I really see pigs flying?), giggling like a girl (A/n: Now giggling?), Ruby sweatdrops and nods, while Blank covers his face because of embarrassment.

"Well, okay," Ruby giggles at 'Zitany's' cheerful behavior. "Actually, there was this time when I was 6 and Blank turned bald…"

"BALD?" Zidane shrieks, glancing to Blank with amusement. Blank looks away, blushing. "Can you tell me more about it?"

"Sure!"

Unaware, Eiko has been watching 'Zitany's' movements all this while…

**_FLASHBACK_**

_A great Saturday morning sweeps along the Lindblum kingdom, as a girl with sky-blue hair and same blue eyes, wearing a blue skirt and white blouse, with a hat on her head walks along the playground._

_"Ruby! Ruby!" a small voice calls behind the girl, Ruby. She turns around to see her best friend, with red hair and blue eyes, wearing white shorts and blue shirt running towards her, a really big hat on his head._

_"Hiya, Blankie!" Ruby giggles as she stops to wait for him. Blank pouts and glares at her. "Aww… c'mon, Blankie! It's a cute nickname!"_

_"To you, maybe!" Blank mumbles angrily, unaware of the fact that Ruby is giggling uncontrollably. As he looks up, he asks, "What's so funny?"_

_"You!" she accuses, giggling._

_"Me?" Blank asks again with curiosity. "What's funny about me?"_

_Ruby stops and smiles. "Your hat."_

_"My hat?" Blank looks up to his hat, but did not take it down. "What about it?"_

_"It looks stupid on you!" Ruby giggles, receiving a light glare. "Yes, it looks stupid. You look cute when you take it off!" Blank shakes his head. "Why not?"_

_"I-I can't…" Blank stammers, looking away. "I-It's something I don't wanna tell… a secret." Ruby giggles again. "Stop giggling, Ruby!"_

_"Then take your hat off!" the innocent girl replies. Then, she takes Blank's hand and leads him to a big tree. "Here, I'll do it." She then was about to touch it, when Blank stopped her. "Huh?"_

_"Y-you can't, Ruby!" Blank exclaims, blushing. Ruby gives her a questioning look. "Because you'll l-laugh at me!"_

_Ruby smiles and shakes her head. "I won't laugh at you, not Blankie."_

_"It's Blank." Blank replies dully._

_"Uh-huh!" Ruby rolls her eyes. "Whatever, c'mon Blankie, let's get this hat off."_

_"But you won't laugh, okay?" Blank asks. Ruby nods. "Okay, go ahead, and remember, DON'T LAUGH!" Ruby nods again. Blank takes a deep breath and closes his eyes as Ruby takes the large hat off him. As it was off, there was silence. Blank opens his eyes to see Ruby avoiding the urge to laugh out loud. "Well, you happy?"_

_Then, Ruby laughs, receiving a glare. "Hehehe!" she laughs. "Oh, Blank, y-you look m-more… hahaha… stupid!" Ruby laughs more. Blank sighs and covers his face in humiliation._

_"I told you don't laugh!" Blank exclaims half-annoyed. There in his crimson head, sticks a very large gum, a pink and still wet gum, that won't come off._

_"W-what happened to you?" Ruby giggles, and giggles some more._

_"My no good friend, Zidane, did it," Blank replies, putting the hat on his head again. (A/n: Anyways, Zidane doesn't know Ruby and Ruby doesn't know Zidane… so, yeah…) "We were playing ball when he got really bad and try to stick a gum to the ball, and when he threw it to me, it went to my hair, and now…"_

_"You're like that." Ruby finishes with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll get it off." Blank's face lit up in delight. "Yup, wait here." Ruby leaves and then comes back with a small scissor. "Tada! A magical haircutter!"_

_Blank rolls his eyes, "It's a scissor."_

_"Scissor, haircutter, the same!" Ruby demands with a pout. Then she leads Blank to another corner where they won't be seen. She pushes Blank to the ground and made him sit. "Now, relax while my magical haircutter and me cut your hair!"_

_"Cut my hair?" Blank shrieks, jumping a little. "You didn't tell me you'd cut my hair!"_

_"I just did," Ruby says with a blank look. "Come on, Blankie, it's gonna be fun! Besides, don't you want that icky gun off?"_

_"Gum, Ruby," Blank replies sarcastically, sitting back down. "Anyways, alright, I'll let you! But you better be good at doing this!"_

_"Don't worry," Ruby assures him as she started cutting. "I saw mom do it on our lawn." Ruby giggles. As time pass by, it was already finished. Ruby looks at Blank, then a laugh came._

_"What? What do I look?" Blank asks curiously. "Ruby! You better tell me!" he threatens._

_Ruby nods, and hands him a pocket mirror. Blank takes a deep breath before he saw himself by the mirror._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Zidane and Ruby laughs together, as Blank gives a quiet but flushed look, trying to ignore the funny memory. Zidane laughs and asks, "Really? He did scream? I never knew that happened when I threw him the ball where the gum was!"

Ruby stops laughing and looks at him with confusion, "You what?"

Zidane, realizing his major mistake, shakes his head, "I nothing!" he fakes a laugh. "Anyways, did you really cut his hair bald with a little scissor?"

Ruby shakes her head and giggles in reply, "No, actually, I just cut bald the half of his hair." She laughs at the memory. "Anyways, after that incident, he gone to the barber shop and semi-bald his hair. It was really funny."

"Yup, sure is." Zidane agrees, glancing to Blank evilly.

_I hate you, Zidane… I hate you, Zidane… I hate you, Zidane…_ Blank thinks angrily as he hides his face in embarrassment. _I hate you, Zidane… I hate you, Zidane… I hate you, Zi – hey! Wait a minute, what if…?_

"Hey, Eiko," Blank says suddenly, stopping the laughter between the two of his best friends. Zidane turns to him in curiosity, thinking what he's up to now. Eiko turns to him with a smile. "You said you're Zidane's cousin, right?"

"Yeah." Eiko replies with a shrug. Zidane's eyes widen in shock! Blank wouldn't now… would he?

Blank seem to have read Zidane's mind, as he glance over his agent partner and gave him a smirk. "Well, me and Zidane and pretty close friends. Can you give me some interesting but _disgusting_ facts about him?"

"Why?" Eiko eyes him suspiciously. "Are you trying to blackmail him, my only love?" Blank winces at her voice. Woah, she really is obsessed with Zidane. Secretly, Zidane gives a sigh of relief.

Blank shakes his head. "No, of course not."

"Well," Eiko thinks for a while, then nods happily. "Okay!"

Zidane's jaw almost dropped to the ground, and Blank yelled in his mind, _'YEEESSSS!'_

"Well, I really don't want to tell this, but Zidane pee every night until he was seven." Eiko giggles. Blank's and Zidane's eyes widen, then Zidane looks away, blushing, while Blank was laughing inside. "He continued to drink milk from a bottle until he was six."

"Really?" Blank asks, bewildered.

"Yup," Eiko nods. "And there was this one time when he ate too much chocolate that he walked around the house thinking he was a monkey," Eiko giggles. "Also, my auntie told me a few years ago that Zidane was sleepwalking one night, and was possibly dreaming himself kissing a girl. When he woke up, he found himself kissing his dad, Baku."

Blank grins evilly and says, "Thanks, Eiko. That's all I need to know." He glances to Zidane and smiles at him sweetly, but dangerously, and something like, I'll-kill-you-when-this-is-over!

Zidane replies to him with a look, Hey-it-was-just-for-fun!

Blank replies: Fun-? - Zidane-we-are-on-a-mission-you-dope-! -

Zidane replies with a look again: Hey-not-my-fault-you-feel-guilty-

Blank replies with a look: -I-am-not-guilty-you-moron-! –

Zidane smirks at him and gives him a look that tells: Then-why-are-you-angry-? –

Blank narrows his eyes and replies with a look: I-am-not-angry-! –

Zidane replies with another smirk: -You-are-now!

And so on… (A/n: I'm tired of writing…)

_TO BE CONTINUED…._

A/n: Wow! That's a long chapter, huh? Well, I guess that's just my appreciation for giving my fic a chance! And don't worry, people! The chapter 7 of One Day We'll Meet Again will be coming soon! Stay tuned!

PS: Please read my other stories: ONE DAY WE'LL MEET AGAIN and A LIFE WITH OR WITHOUT YOU! Tnx!

Oh yeah, starting from now on, every chapter we will give a trivia! And the winners will be rewarded!

**TRIVIA**:  
"Who in the characters from Final Fantasy 9 seems to be the most laid-back of them all?"  
Answer: (answer in your reviews!)

Well, that's all! By the way, the question is easy, I know, so forgive me!

REVIEW!


	3. More Problems

Mystery Romance

Chapter: 3  
Title: More Problems!  
By: KawaiiLeena

Chapter 3:  
More Problems!

After a gruesome day of complete humiliation and embarrassing facts, Zidane and Blank was never grateful to hit the sack to their dorm room, which is D-113. They open the beautifully carved door and went in, then close, then locked it.

"What a tiring day," Blank exclaims as he opens their private refrigerator and opens a can of PEPSI. He gets another and tosses it to Zidane, who seem to have successfully caught it. "And it's only our first day here!"

Zidane nods back, as he takes off his wig, tossing it to the soft carpet floor, revealing his straight and shoulder-length golden brown hair. "You said it." Then he looks down to his fake bust. "This frigging bust is annoying me! Can I take it off, Blank?"

Blank shrugs as he takes one long sip of his PEPSI. "Go ahead and be my guest," he smirks, then, in the instant, he suddenly had the urge to get off the 'extra big', as Baku calls it, bust. "Yeah, and I'll get this off, too… weren't going outside, right?"

The blonde teenage boy tosses his bust to the corner of the room and nods, "Right."

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Zitany! Bianca!" Garnet's sweet voice is to be heard over the door, with two familiar girls behind her. "Can we go inside?"

Zidane and Blank jumps, and then exchanges glances with a big gulp. Blank then starts to get his 'extra big' bust from somewhere he threw it and starts to put it in his chest carelessly. Zidane takes his wig and bust at the same time and starts to put it in its respected places.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Coming!" Zidane calls, in a high-pitched voice. "Damn it… just when all things turned upside down, it has to be worse!" he turns to Blank who seems to be not yet finish adjusting his 'extra big' breasts. "Blank, you ready?"

Blank glances to him over the shoulder and nods. "Go ahead, don't worry 'bout me!" he whispers, seemingly a little annoyed.

"Fine!" Zidane whispers back, rolling his eyes. He turns the door only to see Garnet, who is smiling sweetly, Eiko, smirking, and Ruby, with a weak smile. "Hi, guys! Um… you want to come in?"

Eiko giggles and says like it was the obvious thing, "Duh, isn't it obvious? What's the use for waiting here in your doorstep?"

Zidane resisted the urge to choke his cousin, but refrained himself. He opens the door wider for them to come in, and as he closes the door, be mumbles something under his breath. He turns around to see the three girls seated in the two beds, chatting, with Blank on the corner, smiling nervously.

"Um… it's nice to have you around!" chirps Blank with a nervous smile as his back was against the wall. "What brings you here?"

"Oh nothing," Ruby replies, flipping her wavy sky-blue hair. "Just here to discuss with you some 'girltalk'."

Zidane and Blank exchanges glances, then swallows hard at the same time, then turn to them again and mumble again in unison, "Girl… talk?"

"Yeah, girltalk," Garnet responds, looking to both of them. "You know, where we discuss some things that involves girls and you know… usual girl stuff."

Blank nods slowly but stiffly. "Ohh… you mean that girltalk…" he turns to Zidane and gives out a weary look. "I see. Well, before we have some of this 'girltalk'," he turns to the refrigerator and opens it, "… Do you want some PEPSI?"

"No, thanks," Ruby says with a smile.

"No, but thank you. I'm on a diet," giggles Garnet.

"Well, seeing my two best friends worrying about their weight let me have some!" Eiko smiles, as she gets the PEPSI from Blank. She opens it and takes a long sip, then winks at Blank. "Thanks!"

Blank shrugs, "No problem." Then he turns to Zidane and nudges him by the ribs. "Zidane! Go and entertain them!" Zidane turns to him with shocked look,

"Me?" he gasps. "Why me? Why don't you?"

Blank rolls his eyes and replies matter-of-factly, "Because I have no idea what this 'girltalk' means! Do you think I know what it is?"

"And so you think I have an idea what it is, too?" Zidane gasps again, not believe this. "Look, Blank, I don't know what those… ugh… 2 girls, plus one witch (A/n: He's referring to Eiko) are talking about! What makes you think that I know it?

Blank thinks for a while then gets impatient, "I… I… I DON'T KNOW!" he explodes, whispering to his partner. "You go and think of something! Just pretend! You know! ARGH! Just go, besides, didn't you said you're the smart one between of us!"

Zidane froze in place then argues, "Well, that is OUT of this school! When we're inside, you are the smart one!" Blank slaps his head, careful not to get the cheerful visitor's attention.

"Zidane, you moron, stop changing subjects and just go with the flow!" Blank says angrily, glaring at his partner dangerously. "GO!" He exclaims, pushing Zidane from his back.

"Okay, okay, no need to be so grumpy," Zidane gives in, as he rolls his eyes. He walks towards the chattering girls and says aloud. "Hi, can I chat with you?"

"Of course!" Garnet smiles at him, "That's what we're here for! So, what's up with you?"

"What's… up with me?" Zidane perkily asks, giving a smile. He thinks for a while then points his index finger to the ceiling. "Um… the roof?"

Ruby, Garnet and Eiko looks at him blankly, then to each other, and then to him then they burst into fits of laughter and giggles. "Oh, Zitany," Garnet smiles. "That's not what I meant!"

Zidane fakes a laugh and scratches the back of his head and says, "Oh, yes! I know that! I was just… uh… kidding!" he laughs again, perkily. The trio laughs with him, and well, Blank's still busy adjusting his 'extra big' bust.

"Hey, hey, guys, you know what?" Ruby asks the group of girls as Blank soon joined them. "There's no school tomorrow, and the faculty is allowing us to go to the city!"

"Really?" Eiko exclaims, smiling happily. "That's great!" she turns to her two best friends and to her two new friends. "And you know what this means?"

Blank and Zidane exchanges glances then swallows hard, knowing the scary answer. Then, they ask quietly, "What…?"

"SHOPPING!" The three girls giggles loudly, that Zidane and Blank has to cover their ears. The three girls continue on giggling and what to buy.

"Um, excuse us for a minute," Blank sheepishly says, dragging Zidane to one corner of the four walled room. As it was clear, Blank whispers to Zidane with desperation in his voice, "Zidane! We're in trouble!"

Zidane arches an eyebrow, "Why so?"

"Because…" Blank pauses a little, then he explodes, "… We're going shopping! I hate shopping! What if those girls shop clothes for us but they won't fit because we're larger than that! Besides, like Baku said, we have to do our duty!"

Zidane smirks and pushes Blank away from him. "Oh, Blank, chill." He assures, smiling goofily. "Let the almighty Zidane handle this."

Blank stares at him blankly then says reluctantly, "Okay… but Zidane, if you screw up, you'll be DEAD!" Zidane smirks at him, truly confident of himself. Then, the two of them walk back to the trio of girls.

"Um… girls?" Zidane asks, making the girls' heads turns to her. "Um… you know you said that we'll go shopping tomorrow, right?" the girls nods. "Um… me and Bianca can't come."

"Why?" Eiko asks, arching an eyebrow.

"We have to investigate the random mur –" but before anything can be said, Blank covers his mouth with his hand and laughs nervously. "Ppppffftttt!"

"Um… what our moron friend is saying is that we can't come cause… cause…" Blank pauses while the girls' wait for his reply. "Cause… we have to check the weather!" he fakes a laugh.

"Check…?" Garnet starts, looking at Blank with a skeptical look.

"The weather…?" Ruby asks, a questioning look on her face.

"C'mon, you guys," Eiko, snorts. "You have to make a better excuse than that! Check the weather? Are you kidding us? The weatherman already has that job!"

Zidane struggles to get free, and as Blank releases him, he exclaims, "What Bianca is saying that we have to check our busts so that it won't deflate—" Blank pulls Zidane to one corner again and refrained himself from slapping his agent partner.

"Zidane… Tribal," Blank grits, glaring at him. "Are you trying to get us in trouble!"

Zidane rolls his eyes and argues back, "Why are you making a big deal about it? I only said some good excuse so that we can get away without the wrath of girl shopping!" Blank slaps his forehead.

"Zidane, can you please just think before you act?" Blank asks through gritted teeth. "You almost got us in trouble by then!"

Zidane smirks, "But it was a good excuse than checking the weather, _Blankie_." He snickers quietly as he notice the redness of Blank's face.

"Yeah? Well, can't you even think that this good excuse of yours can make us suspicious, monkey boy?" Blank retorts back, again, refraining from punching the lights out of this irritating partner of his. Then, he mimics, "'Oh, what Blank is saying that we have to check our busts so that it won't deflate!' Zidane, girl busts DON'T deflate! Now, they are already thinking we're one hell weird!"

Zidane looks down, "Oh yeah…"

Blank rolls his eyes and pulls Zidane's hand and then walks towards the girls that has worried looks on their faces, "Whatever, Zidane… I'll take care of it."

"Bianca, Zitany, is everything alright?" Dagger asks, concern in her voice.

"Yes," Blank smiles, giving her a smile. "Um… what Zitany was saying earlier was just a joke, a thing to lighten our hearts." _Lighten our hearts, yeah right. As if it was._ "She was only trying to make you laugh, so please excuse her misbehavior." _If Zidane said any further, we'll get fired!_ "And so, the real reason why we can't come because we have work to do tomorrow."

"Like what, Bianca?" Ruby asks.

Blank pauses. "Like… um… assignments, yeah, the homework!" The three girls look at each other.

"Um… homework?" Eiko smirks, "Sorry, pal, the teachers didn't give us homework today."

Garnet looks at the two newbies and saw the nervousness in their eyes, as she tells Eiko, "Come on, Eiko, if they don't want to, don't force them." Eiko gives her a skeptical look. "Yeah, on their first day, you're giving a bad impression on yourself."

Eiko sighs and gives up, "Fine, fine," then she turns to the others, "Sorry for forcing you." Then she gives a bright smile then turns to her best friends, "Hey, guys, want to have a cup of cappuccino? My treat!"

"Sure!" Ruby and Garnet replies, then stands up. "Bye!" they said to Zidane and Blank, and then they left.

Zidane and Blank looks at each other then gives a sigh of relief. "Finally!" Blank exclaims, "I thought they would never leave!"

"I thought this would be an easy mission," Zidane claims as he locks the door and throws away the wig. "I can't believe I'm so wrong!"

"Trust me, Zidane," Blank sighs as he puts away his 'extra big' bust. "Never trust anything that Baku says." Then he smiles brightly for the first time; "At least we're free to do the investigation tomorrow with no interruptions!"

"Amen to that!" they both laugh.

**_To be continued…_**

_Yahoo! They will now get their very first investigation! Tune in for the next chapter!_


	4. 1st Investigation

Mystery Romance

Chapter: 4

Title: 1st Investigation

By: KawaiiLeena

_WAI! I have forgotten about the trivia! Oh well… here's the question last 2nd chapter: Who is the most laid-back among the characters? _

_Sadly, only two got correct! But that's okay! At the bottom, you have another chance! Anyways, the answer was **Zidane**._

_Here are the winners: DarkRanger28 (gives you a certificate and a box of chocolates)_

_ Dracozombie (gives you a certificate and a box of chocolates)_

_Ken Nufner (gives you a certificate and a box of chocolates)_

_Yes, those are the winners, people: Audience claps:_

_Also, thanks to all those who have reviewed! And to Kaira-Fire something (sorry, I have forgotten. Please forgive me for having a memory lost) and to Ken Nufner! Your reviews have brightened my day! And to Kaira: Nah! I'm not angry! I know you're just trying to help me! Well, I like PEPSI more than COKE, so yeah! Lol… Also, excuse some of my minor grammar mistakes. I'm only 12 (13) and I'm from the Philippines. _

_Anyways, here is your much-awaited chapter!_

Chapter 4: 1st Investigation

Blank sighs as he continues to wake up Zidane, but seems to be having quite a difficulty. Little Mr. Monkey boy is still on his bed, mumbling about something, still on his covers, while Blank is already ready with his wig and busts and a girly outfit.

"Zidane, wake up already!" Blank exclaims, furiously rocking his partner, but to no effect. "God, now I know why Mikoto is having a bad time waking you up early in the morning!" Blank sighs, shaking his head of pity. Then, he turns to Zidane and yells, "Zidane, WAKE UP!"

Zidane stirs a little and turns around to face Blank, eyes still closed. He yawns and mutters something, "Just a minute, Garnet, honey…" then, he turns around again to face the other side.

Blank gives him an odd look as he asks himself, "Garnet… honey…? What the hell –" then he sighs as he says to personally, "Man, this is the second time he's been dreaming about this Garnet girl! He must be REALLY in LOVE with her…" he shakes his head again. "Poor Garnet… I pity her to have such a stupid moron for an admirer."

Then, Blank takes a deep breath as he yells in Zidane's ear, "ZIDANE! GARNET IS CHEATING ON YOU!" Immediately, Zidane sits up with eyes narrowed and angry. Blank smirks, _well, that seems to work!_

Zidane turns to Blank and asks, "Is it true, Blank?" Blank was surprised to see tears dwelling up in his partner's eyes that he can't speak and starts to stammer. "T-then it is true! BAAAA! WAAAA!"

Blank slaps his forehead and exclaims to his partner angrily, "NO, Zidane, it isn't true! Now, STOP BAWLING! For Pete's Sake, stop being so immature!" he tosses Zidane some clothes, his bust and his wig. "Now get dressed up. We're going to continue this mission."

Zidane looks at the items in his hands and glares at Blank, "I understand we have to continue our mission but do you really have to yell at me?" Blank turns to him and shakes his head of pity. "Eh? What are you shaking your head about?"

"You, Zidane," Blank replies with a sigh. "Look, for the past 20 minutes, I have been yelling at you to wake up, no effect." Zidane expressionlessly stares at him. "Then, you start dreaming about Garnet, and an idea came up to me and I told you that is NOT true, that Garnet is cheating on you, which worked." Blank turns around and starts walking to the kitchen. "Now, DRESS UP!"

Zidane rolls his eyes and mutters, "Yeah, yeah, whatever…" he stands up and walks to the bathroom to change. He opens the door and closes it with a loud slam. "No need to be grumpy…

Blank sighs as he spills hot water in his Milo (A/n: Ever heard of that chocolate drink?) chocolate drink, which he likes to drink when it's warm. He pulls a chair and relaxes as he sits down,

_On our first day here, I already hate it,_ he frowns as he takes a sip. _Worse, why do I have to be set up with Zidane? Sure, he has the highest rank of being an agent, aside from me, but that doesn't mean I have to put up with him._

He sighs again as he says to himself, "Guess I have to live with it."

"Live with what?" a familiar voice asks behind him, making Blank choke on his Milo drink. The voice behind him laughs hard as Blank wipes the Milo stain from his face.

"Zidane Tribal! Don't you have anything else to do than bother me?" Blank exclaims, clenching his fist as he turns around and glares at the blonde man before him, who seems to be already dressed up.

Zidane smirks as he fixes his blonde wig, and crosses his arms in front of his fake breasts. "What are you talking about, man? I just asked you a simple question! Does a question already bother you?"

"No! Just DON'T scare me like that!" Blank says angrily, as he picks up a clean rag and cleans the mess on the table. "Anyways, are you already finished with that yet?" Blank asks, as he points to Zidane's busts, which seem disfigured. "You better fix that out before anyone thinks you're abnormal, which you are already are."

"Hey! You take that back!" Zidane says, as he sticks out his tongue. "Anyways," he grins as he looks at his 'boobies'. "I don't mind it disfigured. Kind of reminds me of mom at home…Hehehe!"

"Whatever," Blank mutters as he rolls his eyes. Soon, they left their dorm room and starts walking around the halls. It was half-empty, seeing almost the girls run off to the mall. "Good. It's clear," Blank whispers as they continue to move along the corridors.

"Where do we head first?" Zidane whispers, looking around, secretly scratching his butt. Blank notices this and glares at him. "What are you glaring at?"

Blank rolls his eyes and crosses his arms in front of him. He looks Zidane sharply at the eye as he spats out, "Will you PLEASE get your puny hands off your butt? It's disgusting to look at! Don't make things worse as it is, Zidane!"

Zidane takes off his hands from his butt then whines, "But this panty is so itchy!" he gives a puppy eyed look, but Blank ignores it. "You're harsh." Then he looks up and swallows hard as he sees the head principal, Mrs. Revanshe, heading their way. "Damn… fatty is here…"

"Zidane, be quiet, will you!" Blank hisses at his agent partner, and then he elbows him in the ribs, making Zidane quiet down a little and hugs his lower part of the chest. Blank gives him a short glare before smiling sweetly to the principal who is about to pass by. "G-good morning, Mrs. Revanshe! It's a fine day, isn't it?"

The gray-haired woman turns to the redhead and smiles warmly back, "Oh, hello, Bianca. Good morning to you, too, and yes, it is indeed a fine day." She turns to Zidane, who smiles nervously at her while he clutches tight his sides. "Are you fine, Ms. Zitany?"

Zidane anxiously lets go of his throbbing ribs as he nods with a fretful smile, "Y-yes, Mrs. Revanshe! P-perfectly f-f-fine!" he turns to Blank and gives him a frown. "A-anyways, I t-think I'm d-doing g-good already!"

The principal raises an eyebrow and examines Zidane from head-to-toe. She crosses her not-so slender arms and sighs matter-of-factly, "Are you really, Ms. Zitany? You don't seem fine to me. If I am correct, your chest is disfigured."

This caught Zidane and Blank's attention, as they both exchange worried glances with each other. Zidane turns to Mrs. Revanshe and smiles sheepishly, "R-really? Oh, Mrs. Revanshe, you're so funny. My chest has been that way when I finally reached… uhh… puberty!"

The principal raises an eyebrow. "Oh, really…Is that so, Ms. Tribal?"

Zidane scratches the back of his head and grins goofily, "Yes, Mrs. Revanshe! In fact, back to our school at… uh… Lindblum, we had a contest!"

Mrs. Revanshe looks at him oddly, "Contest, eh?" Then she puts her hands on her hips and smirks at the young blonde, "Oh really? What kind of contest, Ms. Zitany? Do you mind telling me?"

Blank gives a silent groan to himself, thinking, _'Oh Gods, Zidane! I told you should have fixed that bust of yours! Are you making our situation worse?'_

"Um… it was the 'Most Disfigured Chest' Contest!" Zidane grins widely, making his answer seem convincible. The principal just raises a brow, not persuaded. "Yes, Mrs. Revanshe! It is true!"

The woman laughs at this and asks once again, "Is it really, my dear? Fine, then. Tell me, who always win the contest?"

Zidane gives a big and proud smile, and puts his right hand on his chest and says in a very proud voice, "Me, of course!"

Blank slaps his forehead and grits his teeth, _Zidane! Can't you shut up your big fat mouth even just for ONCE! Damn it! Your dad will surely pay for this for making me set up with you instead of Marcus or Cinna! Or Vivi for the matter!_

"Well, then, Ms. Zitany, if that is the case, don't you know that through this, you might have a disease?" The principal remarks, as she taps her left foot. Zidane froze at this. "Yes, so, the best way is to go to the clinic to have a check-up!" the principal then picks Zidane's ear and aggressively walks away, Zidane screaming.

"ARGH, Mrs. Revanshe! Let me go!" Zidane cries, trying to let get away, ignoring the pain the principal is giving him thoroughly. "Let me go! It's not what you think! Really! I… Bianca! BIANCCCAAAAA!"

The redhead silently looks at Zidane who is forcefully taken away, himself defenseless. Besides, what can we do? This is the Mrs. Revanshe we are talking about. She has a reputation of being someone who is good for making stunning and bad remarks.

Blank just shrugs as Zidane was out of sight, but his screams were still to be heard even in the far distance. _Oh well_, he thinks. _At least I'm going to take my work peacefully._

Then, ignoring Zidane's cries of help, Blank continues to walk in the almost empty hallways of the 2nd floor of the main building, trying to search for one certain office or room.

_Who is this Garland guy? _Blank ponders as he walks on. _How can I know where he is if I don't even know what he looks like? Damn you, Baku… you always forget to give us the important details…_

"Might as well ask…" Blank mutters under his breath, hearing the sound of every step he makes. Then, he sees an old janitor who has long… black hair? And he is wearing a janitor uniform. "Um, excuse me," Blank calls in his best girly voice, running up to the unfamiliar stranger.

The janitor turns around, his old and wrinkly face showing no emotion. Blank runs toward him and then asks, "Um…"

"Are you a new student?" the janitor asks with an emotionless face. Blank raises an eyebrow. "Are a new student?" the man asks again, this time, his voice rising a little.

Blank clears his throat and puts both of his arms at his sides and replies, "Well, yes, I am. I –"

"Good for you," the man interrupts, continuing moping the hallways, not even aware that Blank is getting a little interested. "Wait for a month, and you'll see for yourself what I mean." Then, he stops cleaning and walks away down to the first floor.

"_Wait for three months, and you'll see for yourself what I mean…" _Blank repeats in his head, giving a slight suspicion to the strange janitor. _I think he has something to say to this incident… let's see…_

The redhead soon finds himself trailing the old janitor. As he goes down the stairs, he sees the janitor enter a small kind of office which says "Authorized personnel only". Blank gives a few silent breathings and waits for a while.

_There must be something in there which can help me with my mission…_ Blank thinks to himself, waiting beside a wall until the unfamiliar guy walks out. _He doesn't look suspicious to me, but… there's this something about him that…_

Suddenly, the door opens, making an irritating sound and the janitor, with a broom in his hands, walks out, with the same expression of no emotion on his face. Blank narrows his eyes and waits again until the janitor is out of view.

After a few moments, Blank steps out, his face filled with determination. He slowly walks towards the Office Door, careful so that no one will see him. As the coast is clear, he tries to turn the doorknob.

"Damn it! It's locked!" Blank mutters to himself. He tries again and again, struggling to get the door to open, but to no effect. Blank shakes his head and reaches for his pocket and pulls out a pin. "I hope this works…"

He inserts the pin and then starts working on it, his eyes oftentimes giving glances to the sides to see if anyone is coming. After a few minutes, he hears a sound coming from the lock. He smiles triumphantly and releases the pin, making it fall to the floor (A/n: Ops… wrong doing, Blank!)

He opens the door, giving one last look behind him to see if the janitor is back. He smirks, "Good." He enters the office and closes the door, and starts walking around, not knowing he forgot to lock the door and to pick up the pin.

Blank walks around the office after turning on the light, seeing brooms, mops, coconut shells, rags, and other cleaning utensils in one side of the room. In the other side, Blank could see an empty desk, a bed, a cabinet, a personal bathroom, a small kitchen and a three storey drawer.

The special agent then decides to go to the drawer and opens the very first one which is in the top. He rummages through the things, saying, "Clothes, clothes… three janitor uniform… nothing special…" he then turns to the second one, "Clothes, pens, papers, nothing great…" then he turns to the very last one.

"Let's see here…" he mutters as he opens it, and then, his eyes widen in surprise to see the things inside. "What the… newspapers, magazines, portraits and letters…"

Blank picks up one of the letters and starts reading it…

_**To be continued…**_

_Gosh! Sorry for the long update! I kind of have been busy and a little lazy! Lol, just kidding! Anyways, there you have it! Your most awaited fourth chapter! I wish you are satisfied with it!_

_And yes, here is our trivia question!_

_**Question: **Among all Eidolons, what Eidolon can't Garnet or Eiko summon?_

_**Answer:**_

_That's easy if you know the game! _

_Oh yeah, to those who know my first Fic, which is LITTLE SISTERS, do you think I should repost it again with a new and improved version? What do you think?_

_Till next time, folks!_

_Kawaii-Leena _


	5. Learning More Trouble Pursues!

Mystery Romance  
Chapter: 5  
Title: Learning More; Trouble Pursues!  
By: Kawaii-Leena

OMG! I'm SO sorry for not updating for so long! As you can see, I'm so busy at school at busy chatting, that I forgot all about this! Don't worry; I pledge to finish them all! Promise! I hope you all will enjoy my late chapter…Arigato Gozaimasu!

Anyways, the winners of the last trivia question! Question: _Among all Eidolons, what Eidolon can't Garnet or Eiko summon?_

The answer is **Alexander! **And alas, seven got the answer correctly! Allow me to have the privilege to announce the winners:

RoseMage  
DnCnChIcK369  
ApocalypseCris  
Kaira Fire-Demon  
Drkbth  
DracoZombie  
Leo-kun89

Thank you very much! And also, thank you for those who have reviewed! I appreciate your time to read this story of mine! Tune more for more trivia questions and more chapters…

Enjoy Reading everybody!

**Chapter 5: Learning More; Trouble Pursues!  
**Blank picks up one of the letters and starts reading it, trying to understand the little and distorted black ink being pasted on the crumpled paper.

_Honey,_

_How are you in your job there at the Alexandria High School? I'm fine here in Terra, and everything has been quite nice lately. Recently, my tummy is getting bigger! This is such good news! In a few months time, we will have our very first baby! I'm so happy! I wish you're here by my side right now as I'm experiencing this… I've been having difficult time with this pregnancy, but don't worry, I can manage. I'll write you soon!_

Blank puts his hand on his chin as he puts down one of the papers back to the other things inside the open drawer. Soon, the agent starts to think deeply, trying to configure this letter. Somehow, something inside the redhead teenager is telling him that this letter is a one step to the mystery killings and random kidnappings.

His azure eyes looks down to the other papers and then just pick one of them, and starts reading again without a single word said.

_Garland, our first baby is born! I'm so happy, but it was so hard to let our baby out, but I finally managed! And, dear, it's a boy! You always wanted a boy to be our first born, right? I have granted our wish! And I'm going to name him Ku -- … I'm tired right now, and I'll write to you soon… just to tell you, he is so adorable! _

Blank furrows his eyebrows as he mumbles to himself, gripping the sides of the paper tightly with his fisted hands, "What's this? The blank ink in one part has already faded!" the secret agent grumbles, sighing secretly. "Oh well… I guess I can understand that since this thing looks like it's been written 15 years ago or something…"

The redhead sighs and puts the paper back to the open drawer and then picks another one randomly, an interesting look visible by his cerulean eyes. _"Frankly, I'm sure this has a saying to the many incidents that have occurred…"_ he thinks to himself as he unfolds one of the papers.

He is still alone in the dark little four-walled room, the silence as his companion as he tries to uncover the secrets of the unknown. Soon, he starts reading…

_Garland, my condition here is not getting better. Ku -- … jealous over his little brother, Zi – … and our first born child is acting very strange… he slowly acts like Mi – rry, I have to go soon… goodbye…_

The agent grits his teeth slowly and exclaims with a tired sigh, "Seriously, if someone is writing a letter, they should've used a better ink than this!" he looks at all the papers scattered around the drawer, to the clippings and images, "These… these…" giving up, he sighs, "It's useless… I can't do anything if I don't understand what is written on these papers… utterly worthless!"

Blank sighs once again after so many times and puts a hand on his right cheek, his face giving an exhausted look. "Maybe I do need Zidane after all…" he closes his eyes and imagines Zidane creating havoc around the private room, and with a sweat drop, he adds, "Or maybe not…"

With his hands, he starts to search for more clues and hints inside the drawer. Rummaging through the brownish paper with faded inks, he comes close to a family picture. It looks quite old, and one corner was torn apart. The three children's faces were blurred. The only visible face to be seen was the janitor's happy face.

The redhead picks it up and stares at it closely and intensely, his blue eyes studying it hard. "He looks very happy here…" he mutters to himself, looking at the smile plastered on the janitor's face taken years ago. "But… now, when I talked to him earlier… he was so emotionless… so… dead…"

He can still remember the janitor's face a while back. He was cleaning the halls silently as a wind can be. His arms swinging back and forth with such ease, his uniform clean and neat, as no dirt has ever touched the tidy clothing. His eyes held no particular and specific feeling.

It was empty. Nothing in those two orbs of his.

That sent chills on Blank's spine. How can this cheery man be the creepy janitor he met just earlier? Such a big difference visible, he couldn't believe it. If this is the same man, then maybe something happened in his past that caused him to act this way?

"Whatever it is," Blank starts, sighing. "It surely affected him greatly…" Shaking his head, he smirks to himself, saying, "Sitting around here doing nothing and thinking over the silliest things won't help me in my mission… I have to act fast…" Stretching his arms over his head, he prepares himself for his research.

**Meanwhile…**

"_I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead…" _Zidane thinks to himself as he holds on to the wall with the strength he has left. His blonde wig scrambled to uneven places, his body was lying upside down on the floor. Currently, Mrs. Revanshe, the school principal, is pulling his two feet, struggling to get 'Zitany' to let go of the corner of the wall.

Huffing under her breath and with fresh sweat rolling on the sides of her face, she says with a tint of annoyance and desperation in her voice, "Miss Zitany! Please let go of that corner!" After Zidane shakes his head, she drops her shoulders and puts them to her hips and raises one eyebrow, "Miss Zitany, I do hope you know that you are in a situation wherein you badly need to go to the clinic, do you?"

"_What am I going to do? Oh, what am I going to do?" _Zidane thinks to himself, his heart beating fast against his chest. His breaths uneven, he tightens his grip to the corner of the wall, not letting go. _"If I let that nurse lady look at my chest, the whole situation would be revealed! Blank would kill me! And that's the least thing I would want right now!"_

Glancing up to the ceiling, he makes a surprised face and points with his other hand, "Look! It's superman!"

Mrs. Revanshe raises one eyebrow and then lowers and shakes her head sadly for the poor girl and her 'failed' attempt to trick her, "Do you think that I would fall for that old trick? There is no superman, and if there is, he wouldn't fly on a ceiling!" Hearing no response from the teenager, she looks up to see a large space before her. Gasping, "She ran away!"

Sighing and shaking her head again, she crosses her arms and mutters to herself, "Such an energetic girl…"

**Anyways, let's go to another scene…**

Sounds of footsteps areto be heard among the silent corridors and halls inside the first floor of the Sakura Building. An old janitor is to be seen, holding a mop in his right hand. As he walks without a word, his face shows no signs of liveliness. His lips were curved to a straight line and it has been that way all throughout the day as he works silently and obediently. His dark eyes, oh how scary was his eyes, with two black rings around it, you can feel that he's burning you with those black orbs of his.

"_It's quiet," _he thinks silently to himself, glancing to the doors and windows of the classrooms. _"Bah, girls must have gone to their silly shopping again." _Frowning, he clutches his grip of the mop and continues walking.

Soon, he comes face to face with his own personal room, with a sign, "Authorized personnel only". He pulls something from his pocket, and then raises a bronze key. As he turns for the doorknob and its own keyhole, he notices something glimmering under his black shoe.

"_What's this?" _he asks himself as he pulls up his right foot. With widened eyes, he can see a silver and small pin lying on the floor. _"A pin?"_ he asks himself again. Bending down, he picks it up and then puts it close to his eyes, examining it. _"Someone sneaked in my room… what a dirty trick to use a pin to open a locked door…"_

Standing up once again, he puts the pin to his pocket. _"Whoever it is, he or she is going to pay for it… a visit to the school head and principal would be a nice payment." _Clenching his fist, he reaches for the doorknob…

**Back to Zidane…**

Huffing and Puffing, Zidane runs away as far as possible from the principal. _Damn, fatty's so frigging annoying! I mean, what's up with having a disfigured chest? Mom has one at home and she's famous for it! _Zidane thinks to himself as he continues to run away from the scene he was involved earlier. _I have a disfigured chest; fatty has a really big one, isn't that worse than this! Man, she's so annoying than… than… than me!_

Zidane finally feels both his legs getting tired and then he decides to rest for a while, stopping in one corner where a white bench is located. Gasping for air, he sits on the bench and then exclaims, "AH! This feels good!" then, clenching his fist in front of him, he adds, "Damn that fatty! Now, I lost sight of Blank! I'm pretty sure he's dancing with all the clues right now!"

Sighing, he stands up and makes some warm-up exercises with his arms and legs, thinking, _I better find Blank… he might report to the agency I'm making out with the frigging principal…_Then, with a last stretch, he finally fixes his bust found in his chest, saying, "I better fix this before anyone else notices it again… I already made more trouble this day."

Going to a nearby mirror, Zidane tries to see if his long wavy wig is in the right place. Seeing how cute he is being a girl, he thinks, _Man, Zidane, even as a girl, your appeal is still rising in high standards. Gods, if I'm a girl for real, I would date myself! _Giving himself a thumbs up in front of the mirror, he says loudly and proudly, "Zidane, you're the man!"

Looking around, Zidane smiles as the coast is clear. Seeing things are going his way, he turns again to the mirror and says in a cocky voice, "Zidane, you lucky dawg!" he walks closer to the mirror and then kisses it, as if kissing his own reflection. This went on for at least more than… five minutes.

"OMG… what are you doing?" a masculine voice asks in disbelief behind him, making the agent stop what he was doing and jump in surprise. Turning behind quickly, he sees a young man with long whitish hair and blue-green (?) eyes, staring at him with bewildered eyes and mouth formed in the shape of an "O".

Zidane, thinking that he's caught red-handed, steps back and points at the strange man with his left index finger before him and demands with a nervous voice, "W-who are you? Why are you sneaking behind me?" the man before him raises an eyebrow with a disgusted face.

"Sneaking behind you?" the mysterious man gasps in disbelief, shaking his head with revulsion. With annoyed eyes, he looks at Zidane directly in the eye and continues, "A foolish man like you who kisses his own reflection in the mirror out in public isn't even worth sneaking behind." He flips his long white hair behind him and walks away.

The Lindblum agent, looking at the man who just walked away with angry and annoyed eyes, walks in the center and mimics him, "' A foolish man like you who kisses his own reflection in the mirror out in public isn't even worth sneaking behind!'" And then Zidane flips his hair in the same manner like the man he just mimicked and then he makes a puking sound, "God, give me a break!" Rolling his eyes, he murmurs under his breath, "And who likes to be pushed around by a man who flips his long white hair and wears thongs…"

And then it hit him.

"THONGS!" Zidane exclaims with wide open blue-green eyes, quickly turning to the direction of the mysterious man with his jaw dropping 24 inches. Pinching his cheeks hard enough for him to scream, and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands, he shakes his head and then exclaims again with complete incredulity, "Did I just saw THAT man wear THONGS?"

_He might not even be a man… he might be a… _a voice in his head whispers to him.

Putting both his hands on both sides of his cheeks, he makes his lips form in the shape of a long "O", gasping at his own "discovery". Blinking, he blankly says, "A homo… in… a girl's… high school." Rubbing his eyes one more time, he comments, "Christ, this is getting weirder and weirder! A madman in a Girl's School, an energetic fatty as a principal and now a man with thongs!"

Then, he looks at himself, a long blonde wavy wig, a blue satin-like dress up to his knees and an average-size bust. Sweating, he thinks to himself, _just because I'm wearing all these kind of girly stuff doesn't mean that I'm a homo myself! I'm a man! A dude! … A monkey-dude… _he sighs to himself as he remembers his own tail located behind him. Then, he grins.

"I'm a straight guy!" He exclaims loudly with proud grin, raising his right arm high in the air, oblivious that the principal is right behind him tapping her right foot and is crossing her arms in front of her D Cup breasts.

Sighing, she asks loudly in an annoyed voice, "You're a what, Ms. Zitany, a straight _guy?_" Fanning herself with her own hand, she comments, "My, my, my… I wonder what that is supposed to mean…"

Zidane jumps 10 feet above the ground (Okay, a little exaggerated but bear with me) as soon as he heard Mrs. Revanshe's voice. Eyes wide open with nervousness and disbelief; he stiffly turns his head around, thinking of a way to escape from the wrath of this woman.

"N-no, Mrs. Revanshe!" Zidane laughs nervously with a perky voice, scratching the back of his wig with his right hand, inching away from the principal. Swallowing hard, he thinks with his left hand on his chin, "What I said was…uhmm… I have straight… breasts!" he grins wide and goofily, both his index fingers pointing to his busts which is now… straight, yes, not disfigured.

"See? They're not disfigured like you thought they were minutes ago, Mrs. Revanshe!" Zidane says in his girly tone, caressing the space between his busts. The principal arches an eyebrow at his statement.

"I see…" she comments softly, then gives a lop-sided grin, "And what about your proposal earlier that you always won the 'Most Disfigured Chest' contest in your school?"

Zidane wants to disappear in front of "fatty" as soon as possible, but it seems that is impossible. The principal's getting difficult now, and he doesn't like it. "Oh, uhmm… that was… errr…" he starts to reason out. "… A hoax! Yes, a hoax, Mrs. Revanshe! As you know, hoaxes … come around… and… uhh… all that kinky stuff!"

The agent grins goofily at Mrs. Revanshe with a pat and then, in an instant, runs away like a roadrunner with smoke coming out in his trail.

Mrs. Revanshe blinks and then sighs, "I better get some beauty sleep… I'll just forget this ever happened!" and then, she walks away, with a "Kick Me" message glued on her back that Zidane putted on earlier for "revenge".

Oh well.

**Back to Blank's…**

Blank swallows hard as he holds on to the ceiling, his muscles tense and his neck and cheeks bright red, sweating falling. Currently, his arms and legs are spread wide, holding on to the ceiling. Earlier, he was just researching about the newspaper articles and letters, and when he thought he just had a breakthrough, the door started to turn. Luckily for him, Zidane thought him a neat trick to escape these kinds of situations. Years ago, his partner actually gave him a weird "thing" called, "Sticky Boogey". It's a "thing" that sticks to the wall for hours and can carry massive amount of weight.

Blank asked his partner once what this "Sticky Boogey" is made of. Zidane just grinned at him and replied, "From the nose of Boogeyman."

Now, he finally understands what that statement was supposed to mean. He is kind of disgusted but, frankly, this "Sticky Boogey" that is made up of Zidane's Booger, works well. But still, it is DISGUSTING, especially if it came from the nose of Zidane, the Boogeyman himself.

_I wonder if this booger of Zidane can still hold on… _he asks himself, but then he prays he won't know the answer. Looking down, he sees the Janitor entering the room, and he grumbles, _Talk about bad timing. Where is Zidane when you need him?_

He hears the janitor grumbling to himself, and he wonders what he was murmuring about. "Silly kids…" he hears him say. "Sneaking around in someone's private territory," he continues, then looks around him, but not bothering to look up where Blank is, "I know you're in here, you son of a gun! Come out; come out, wherever you are…"

Blank swallows hard again and closes his eyes, wishing that this man wouldn't be seen. Then, the door knocks, and the Janitor turns around. Grumbling, he walks to the door and opens it. Blank looks down and his eyes soon suddenly filled with fear and worry. It's _Zidane!_

"Good morning, pizza delivery!" Zidane chirps loudly with his big goofy smile, his hands on his back. On the corner of his eye, he sees Blank holding on to the ceiling. _See? I'm Psychic, _he thinks to himself proudly. Then, he turns to the Janitor, "Your pizza has arrived!"

The Janitor stares at him hard and cold, and directly retorts back, "I didn't order any goddamn pizza!" he makes a move to close the door but Zidane stops him by blocking the door with his elbow. "What in the hell are you doing?" the janitor asks him in disbelief. He nudges the door but Zidane is too persistent. "Let go of the fcking door, Sherlock!"

Zidane smiles at him with another silly smile, and ignored his rude remarks and simple says with a cheerful tone, "But you did ordered a pizza, Mr. Janitor-Man! And it has arrived!" Swiftly, he puts out his other hand and blows the powder located on it towards the direction of the old man.

"Argh…" the man groans and then falls to the floor with a soft thud that goes unnoticed. His face turns to a little blue hue, and then passes out. Zidane grins at this and says with a perky voice,

"That's called Sleepy Fart. My fart turned to little bits of itsy bitsy powder. Just made that earlier this morning, and well, you know Science this days… it's getting weirder and more unusual everyday," he grins widely and then snaps his fingers, "And that's free of charge."

_To be continued…_

Okay, I'm totally guilty now, but hey, what can I do? It's been quite a long time since I updated. Oh well, here's the trivia:

Question: Who is the hardest enemy in the game?  
Answer?  
Hint: It can instantly kill your team with its devastating attacks. More on Darkness attacks.

Till next time!

Kawaii-leena


End file.
